Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Love
by Sunday Bloody Sunday
Summary: Jack left Port Royal happy and content with his scallywag lifestyle. When he decides to visit Will, he discovers something that he didn’t have in his life before…Love no flames please!UPDATED 012604
1. Why do they always come here?

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, and anything related to it. I just own Jack Sparrow in my crazy mind.  
  
A/n: This is my first movie fic, I hope you like it. Based upon the new movie from Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Summary: Jack left Port Royal happy and content with his scallywag lifestyle. When he decides to visit Will, he discovers something that he didn't have in his life before.Love.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, that's what his crew called him, but in the small town of Port Royal, he was still known has just plain old Jack Sparrow. Since he regained his ship, The Black Pearl, from his enemy Barbossa, he felt rather happy and content. As for an old friend, a man named Will Turner, things were just the same.  
  
Will Turner stood in his blacksmith shop, banging away at the hot metal, molding them into swords. He wiped his forehead on his shirt and continued pounding away. He hadn't shown it at all but, deep down he missed being out on the sea. He now was happily married to the woman he loved, Elizabeth Swann, who now took on the name of Elizabeth Swann Turner. Just thinking of her raised Will's spirits. He sung softly while pounding away. A woman around Jack's age walked in, she wasn't a usual, and she didn't even wear what the other women wore. The woman wore brown breeches and a loose black blouse. Her choppy brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail covered by a black bandanna. A sword was in her hand and a pistol was clipped to her belt, her eyes gazed around the premises and landed on Will. Will stopped singing and looked up at the figure, anyone could clearly tell that she didn't fool around, but Will knew she was a pirate.  
  
Will grabbed a sword that hung off a wall and got ready to fight if he needed too. He muttered something under his breath that oddly sounded like, 'Why do they always come here?' The lady pirate smirked at Will and unsheathed her sword. The silver blade glistened in the sunlight that peered through the small window.  
  
"What's your business 'ere?" Will called out, his eyes following her wherever she went. The pirate smirked again and eyed the swords on the wall.  
  
"These swords are finely made, who made them." Her voice lingered in his mind as his gaze was still fixed on her.  
  
"I made them, all perfectly balanced and easy to wield." Will replied shifting his feet to get a better view of her. A thought raced to his mind, 'Does she know Jack Sparrow?' there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Do you know a pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow miss?" Will inquired looking right at her. He could tell she was surprised by that question, a smile played upon his lips. The woman sheathed her sword; there was no reason to fight with a man that knew Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Aye, I've heard about him, got 'imself into a bit o' trouble here didn't he?" Will nodded briefly hoping she had news of where he had been. Jack had been his only friend, besides his wife Elizabeth.  
  
"Do.do you know where's he's been?" Asked Will hoping the outcome of the answer was positive. The lady looked at him and sat down on a chair sighing. Will's hopeful face fell, she had no clue. 'I bet she didn't even know him, just heard old tales of the friendly pirate captain.  
  
"So mate, what's yer name?" the older woman spoke from where she was sitting. Will ran a hand through his hair and merely replied, "Will Turner." She nodded smiling a bit, her green eyes concentrated on him. He sighed and looked back at her. "What's your name miss?" Will asked her setting down the sword which he still clutched in his hand. The lady pirate blinked and sighed rubbing her arm. "The names Aki, Aki Birch." She replied getting up and walking around the small shop. Aki smiled and picked up a sword off the stand and looked at it carefully, checking the blade, seeing how balanced it was. Will began to go on the defensive side again, he didn't know if she was going to just run out or not, he didn't trust many pirates, not after what happened 2 years ago to his beloved Elizabeth.  
  
2 years ago, Elizabeth was abducted from her home and was supposedly the 'key' to unlock the curse set on a band of pirates. Though she wasn't the person they wanted, who they really wanted was him, Will Turner.  
  
(A/n: Hmmm I'm thinking of ending this hear..should I? Could I? I could definitely because you're not the one writing it ^_^ just to end your suffering I'll write a bit more)  
  
Will inched to his sword; ready to grab it but, then Aki untied a pouch and looked Will square in the eye. "How much do ye' want fer it?" she asked opening the small pouch and poured out a couple of golden coins. Will blinked; a pirate was willing to pay for something? This was to good to be true. He stared at her and stopped inching for the sword. "Err how about 4 of those coins?" Will wasn't sure, he didn't know how much those coins were worth because he never seen them before. They had a strange marking on them, almost Latin it seemed like. Aki nodded and tossed him 4 of the thin, glimmering coins. Will caught the gold coins and set them onto his work table and looked at her again. "Is that all miss?" he said wiping his hands on his pants. Aki was too busy looking at the sword and looked up when he spoke. She blinked and rubbed her arm again. "Errr. no, that'd be all Mr. Turner, and please call me Aki, I cannot stand formality, I'm sorry if I errr, insulted you in anyway." Aki put the scabbard on her new sword and, nodded goodbye to Will and walked out of the tiny shop.  
  
A few minutes later, the door burst open and a loud, familiar voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
Authors note: WEEEEEEE this is the first chapter and, I think I'm going to like this story, I just need some suspense and stuffs.hmmmmm leave a suggestion in a review! 


	2. Reunion of a Pirate and a Blacksmith

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Love  
  
iDisclaimer: I do not own the movie, or anything related to it. I just own Jack in my crazy little mind. /i  
  
bAuthors note: This, again, is my first movie fic, so please don't flame me, and if I don't get some facts right, please IM me or E-mail me. /b  
  
i*** A few minutes later the door burst open and a loud familiar voice was heard from the doorway.***/i  
  
Will looked up hearing the voice and grinned widely. He set down his tools and ran over to the figure which stood in the doorway. The figure smiled and clapped a hand on Will's shoulder and stepped in.  
  
"What is up with pirates bursting into my shop today?!" Will said walking back over to his sword making tools. Jack grinned and looked around. He blinked when he heard the word pirates and began grilling him about it. "Did they take anything from yeh?!" he asked the younger man. Will chuckled softly and shook his head no. Jack looked bewildered and continued pushing the information about the pirate that walked into the blacksmith shop. The blacksmith became rather annoyed by all the questions his pirate friend was asking him. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair and decided to tell him everything about the encounter. "Jack, you should know the pirate that came in here was a woman pirate..." Will started out. Hearing that it was a woman pirate that Will encountered Jack simmered down on the questions.  
  
"What was 'er name Will?" Jack seemed slightly interested in knowing the lady pirates name. Will smirked and wiped his hands on a cloth towel, he sighed softly and muttered "Her name was Aki Birch, quite nice actually." Jack grinned slightly, and wondered if Aki was that lass he ran into before he barged into the Blacksmith shop. "What did this lass look like Will?" Jack asked seeming very interested in this woman pirate. Will rubbed his temples and sighed. "She had short brown hair, it was covered by a bandanna and she wore a black shirt along with black breeches. Aki had a dirt smudged face too." said Will sitting down, it was almost time for him to go home, home to his loving wife. Will smiled at the thought and began sharpening the sword he was working on. Jack stood there and grinned, so that lass was a pirate.  
  
bFlash back/b  
  
Aki walked out of the blacksmith shop and blinked seeing guards. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were pointing at her. "PIRATE!" she finally heard from one of them. Her eyes widened and she took off running. Jack looked up and began running thinking it was him they were after. He began running to Will's shop and then, bCRASH/b. Jack staggered and fell backwards, and then he felt something fall on top of him. He groaned and looked at what fell on top of him. Jack blinked when he saw a female figure; he grinned slightly and tapped her on the head.  
  
"Excuse me lass, can yeh please get off me?" he asked still grinning like there was no tomorrow. Aki groaned and blinked seeing Jack underneath her. 'How on earth did that happen?' she thought not bothering to listen to Jack. The pirate looked at her and sighed. "Errr. excuse me lass? Can you please get off me before the blasted guards come?!" Jack yelled out, which got Aki's full attention. She glared at him and got up dusting off her clothes. She checked if she still had a couple of bullets in her gun and grinned. Aki glanced at Jack and muttered helping him up. Jack rolled his eyes and began running down and alley way while Aki went running to the docks. Jack looked at Aki who was being followed by all the guards and chuckled softly. He didn't even bother checking to see if she was one of his own, a scallywag, a pirate. Even though the gun practically gave her away, Jack was a bit too dense to put it all together. Aki how now shot several shots of her gun at them, but it was just to scare them off, she never really meant to hit any of them. She glanced at the boats and jumped onto one unsheathing her sword ready to fight even though they had guns themselves. Jack watched from the harbor slightly amused and walked into Will's shop, said loudly, "This my friends! Will be the day that Captain Jack Sparrow was not, chased by the guards!" iEnd Flashback/i  
  
Will waved a hand in front of Captain Jack Sparrow's face, wondering when he would snap out of the daze. Jack blinked at Will's hand and swatted it away. "I'm alright Will, no need to think I need to go to the loony bin." Will snickered and sat down, wondering what he was doing in Port Royal again. "Jack, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in Port Royal again?" Jack gave him a look and grinned widely. "My dear Will, I've heard of great treasure, treasure beyond your wildest dreams!" Will gave Jack a look and sighed knowing he was asking for him to come along. "And let me guess, you want me, Will Turner, son of William, Bootstrap Bill Turner, to come with you?" said Will looking at the sword he just made. Jack grinned and nodded, fixing his hat so it stayed on better. Will sighed and sat down thinking about what to do. He couldn't just abandon his wife; he couldn't just abandon his work either. Jack gave him and hopeful look. The blacksmith looked at him and sighed again and nodded reluctantly. "Fine Jack," he said looking up at the ceiling, "But I have to tell Elizabeth." Jack's face fell, he probably knew Elizabeth would want to come along but, then he thought again. 'I guess it couldn't hurt to have her aboard.' Jack nodded in agreement and looked out the window seeing 2 women now at the dock, one oddly looking like Elizabeth. "Will, come 'ere I think Elizabeth down at the docks, whole bunch of guards down there." Jack said pointing down to the docks. Will rushed to the window and looked out seeing his wife and the pirate that came to him earlier.  
  
"That's Elizabeth! And that's the girl pirate from earlier!" yelled Will. He immediately started running down to the docks pushing his way through the crowds. Jack blinked and ran out after him, holding one hand on top on his head to keep his hat from falling off. The guards glared at Aki who was behind Elizabeth, Elizabeth was protecting her, though Aki or, the English guards knew why. Aki put back her pistol and saw Will and Jack running towards them. She gave a glare at the running Jack Sparrow and turned to look at the royal guards who were still pointing their guns at her. Aki gulped and looked at Elizabeth and muttered, "Are you sure you know what you're doing miss?" Elizabeth glanced at Aki and nodded. The governor's daughter looked at the guards, who stared back at her bewildered by her actions. "Leave her alone, that's an order!" She shouted at them hoping they would listen to her; they couldn't hang a woman, especially if she hadn't done anything wrong. Elizabeth stood her ground, and then sighed with relief when she saw her husband and someone with him. Her eyes widened as she saw none other than Captain Jack Sparrow following Will. Aki groaned softly, she saw Jack too, today was not a good day for her.  
  
bAuthors note: I would like to thank my reviewers../b iLady Brown/i: Hey! You're my first person to review my story! Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
iLaurie/i: Thanks! ^_^ thank you for saying this story is interesting!  
  
ililypad/i: The second person to call my story interesting.wow am I that good of a writer?  
  
iDark Angel/i: Thanks for the suggestion, and that's exactly what I'm going to do ^_^ I love your review, it's one of the nicest I've gotten while I've been writing on fanfiction.net!  
  
iElf-Vulcan/i: I totally agree with saying that CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW ROCKS! And I did use your suggestion ^_^  
  
iHelluin/i: How's this? I'm starting the third chapter soon, think you can wait?  
  
iBlank space/i: Nah, I won't end your suffering, since you're too scared to put a name; and since you're the only person who DOES NOT like this fic, I shall not stop it.  
  
iSatiana/i: Yes, Writers do happen to like torturing our readers with deaths and cliffys. It's a good way to get reviews too.^_^;;  
  
iDixiehnsnluver/i: This soon? Hope you like this chapter  
  
iSanely Challenged/i: Please don't track me down! Here! Here! There's the second chappie for you! *points above*Read! See no need to kill meeeeeee!  
  
iRain/i: Thankies Rain for Reviewing! I made a Promise Ms. Rain! A promise! "Don't you abandon this fic Aki." And I don't mean to.I don't mean to.(*snicker* can you guess where this comes from?) 


	3. NOTICE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTICE!  
  
I WILL BE GONE FROM MONDAY JULY 13 TO FRIDAY JULY 17!  
  
THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES DURNING THAT TIME  
  
BECAUSE I'M AT CAMP!  
  
LORD HELP ME!  
  
FROM  
  
AKI-SAMA 


	4. Hearing about the treasure

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie, or anything related to it. I just own Jack in my crazy little mind.  
  
Authors note: Don't forget to review! I wrote this when I was at the camp.so if it ain't good, you now know why. Please Review and I would like to thank all my reviewers! I would be nothing without you guys!  
  
Will stood next to Elizabeth and whispered something into her ear. "Jump off the side of the dock, Jack's down there, take Aki with you." Elizabeth nodded and whispered the same plan into Aki's ear. Will snuck off and climbed below the dock and got into the rowboat waiting for the two girls to come down.  
  
Aki gave the other woman a blank stare and sighed shaking her head, Elizabeth mumbled something, sounding like, "It's either you jump with me or, get hanged." Aki's eyes widened at the last part and jumped off the side of the dock and landed in the small rowboat and began falling backwards towards the rocks. Jack grabbed her arm, to help her from falling over. Aki gasped and clung onto Jack's arms breathing heavily. Jack grinned and looked at Will, who rolled his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth kept stalling the guards and then told them a phony lie about another pirate being in the fort. The guards blinked and ran off down to the fort to search for the other pirate. Elizabeth snickered and jumped off and landed in Will's arms. Aki blinked and let go of Jack's arms and slapped him. "I don't think I deserved that."(A/n: I know, I know. But it was just too tempting) Jack said, wincing. Will rolled his eyes again and got ready to row away. Elizabeth and Aki sat down and watched the two men row away from the town of Port Royal.  
  
Soon after a few minutes of rowing, the legendary pirate ship, The Black Pearl came into view. Jack grinned and took a hold of the rope that hung over the edge of the ship. He handed the rope over to Elizabeth, "Mrs. Turner," he said slyly and winked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started to climb up the side of the great ship.  
  
Aki followed her muttering things under her breath. Will followed in suit and walked around the deck and saw Mr. Gibbs. Aki walked around the deck also, not believing she was on the Black Pearl. Jack climbed up and yelled out as he stepped onto the deck, "Alright ye scally wags! Raise the anchor! We're heading to the island of Amin Sol!"  
  
Mr. Gibbs looked up from his empty bottle of whiskey and spoke, "Amin Sol?! Are you daft Jack!? That treasure's cursed!" Jack looked at him and sighed,  
  
"Can't be as bad as the curse, that was put on Barbossa." Jack said flatly. Gibbs stared at Jack and muttered, "Anyone who has a piece of that treasure long enough, they fall into a deep slumber and never wakes up." The pirate captain raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and murmured,  
  
"How exactly did you know about this eh Gibbs?" Mr. Gibbs blinked and muttered something sounding like, 'a pirate's tale.' Jack smirked and shook his head. He glanced at Aki, who was now talking with Will about something. Jack walked to the steering wheel and looked at the compass that didn't point north. He hummed softly to what oddly sounded like, "Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me.."  
  
Elizabeth walked around the deck and blinked seeing Mr. Gibbs. She knew he was one of Jack's crew but didn't think he would be here. She smiled softly and walked into the galley seeing other pirates, ones she didn't see before. She slipped out and then walked over to Will and Aki and joined their conversation about swords and weapons.  
  
Authors Note: Fwhahahaahahaaaa *cough* I'm alright! This is the third chapter! Hope you like this one because it was kinda hard to write. Oh and if this chapter is short.please forgive me! I wrote this on notebook paper and yeah.it appeared to be long on there but it might on word. 


	5. What Did you just call me?

Disclaimer: see past 3 chapters  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty, long time no update so here is the fourth chapter. Thanks to all those that reviews this little fic! *throws out PotC Soundtracks and Captain Jack Sparrow Plushies*  
  
Aki hummed softly looking over the edge up the ship looking into the ocean. The wind blowing her hair. She was so entranced by watching the waves she didn't even notice everyone's favorite captain approach her. Jack tapped Aki on the shoulder and waited for her to notice. He growled softly after few minutes on no response and then yelled, "AHOY!" Aki jumped and staggered back into Jack. He grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nice to see that you've warmed up to me lass." His grin still plastered on his face. Aki glared at him and swatted his arm off her shoulder. "Bloody pirate, keep your filthy hands off me." She growled and took out her bandana from her pocket and tied it around her head.  
  
"Oh c'mon love, you have to get used to me sooner or later." Jack said following her around the deck. Aki gave him a blank look and started to climb the ropes. "I'd rather be in hell than be seen with you.and WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!" Jack winced as she yelled and put a hand on his head to keep his hat from blowing off his head. Will raised an eyebrow and called out, "Would you two stop acting like an old married couple?!" Aki glared at Will and yelled, "That's it! I'm going to kill you Turner!" Aki jumped down from the ropes and advanced on Will. Elizabeth watch highly amused, she knew Aki wouldn't really well, kill Will would she? As Aki advanced on Will she felt someone pull her away.  
  
"Calm down love," said Jack, Aki's heart raced. This never happened before when she was around him, why now? She turned around and looked at Jack square in the eye. "You can't kill 'im when I'm around." Aki grinned and spoke coolly, "If I can't kill him then, I'll kill you.LOVE." Jack blinked and looked at Will. Will stifled a laugh and called out, "Kill him if you want to Aki!" Jack was beginning to become frightened for once in his lifetime, of a girl, no wait, a woman in Captain Jack Sparrows eyes. Aki took a step towards Jack grinning like mad. Jack took a couple of steps back till he reached a wall.  
  
The pirate captain gulped watching Aki approach him, her pistol out and loaded, ready to shoot. Aki's grin faded and turned into a nasty smirk. "I don't want to waste a bullet on a man like you." Jack glared and grumbled something about women and messing with men's minds. He took a long swing on rum and entered his quarters. He came out a couple of minutes later, with the compass that didn't point north and an old map. Jack took the wheel and twirled it around to the left heading west.  
  
Aki hung onto the ropes grinning at the setting sun, the window blowing the loose strands of her hair. Elizabeth looked at Aki and walked over to her and looked at the horizon smiling. Will stood behind Elizabeth, an arm around her shoulders. Aki smiled slightly and hopped down onto the deck and sat down on a crate taking out a bottle of rum sipping it quietly, looking at the other people. She fumbled with a small gold necklace with a medium sized golden heart on it, engraved with the same writing on the coins she used to buy the sword off Will. Aki sighed and tucked the gold necklace back under her shirt, hoping no one noticed.  
  
Jack grinned as he saw an outline of a distant town; they needed to restock on supplies, because Jack couldn't get any back at Port Royal. Aki saw it also. She put the cork back into the small bottle of rum and set it down in between a couple on wooden boxes. Jack looked behind him and called out, "LAND HO! LOWER THE ANCHOR!" A couple of people lowered the anchor and let down the row boats. Hopefully, no one would notice a band of pirates roaming throughout the city streets.  
  
A/n: I finally updated! YAY! Hope ya'll like this chapter, and if this chapter is really short I'm sorry. Writing stories is going to be a second priority very soon because my school will be starting in a matter of days and I must keep my grades up. If I do not... I'm off the computer for a very.very...long time.Don't forget to click that little button that says GO and give me a review!  
  
~Aki Sparrow 


	6. Gun Point Jim

Disclaimer: heh.I gave up a long time ago on trying to think of these a long time ago. Don't own it, or else I would be taking money showers and working on the script for the next POTC movie. . .  
  
Authors note: Wow, long time no update. Getting the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD encouraged me to write another chapter! Hehe, well anyway, if the quality of my work has lowered it's because of the big writers block I'm having and I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated since AUGUST! I hate having writers block. . . PLEASE feel free to help me by Instant Messaging me on xMushuxRoxX! I would really appreciate it and I might even give you a cameo spot on here!  
  
Also, this chapter deals a lot with Aki's past. Sorry! No Aki/Jack romance this time! Maybe next chapter if you guys really want it.  
  
The crew had lowered the anchor behind a cliff not too far off from Port Daven. Aki hummed quietly and helped the others lower the boats, which they were going to take to the Port. Jack stepped away from the helm and yelled out several more orders.  
  
"Alright! We're only here for the night then off we go to Amin Sol, savvy?!" The crew cheered with a big chorus of 'AYE CAPTAIN!' and got back to work. Will looked at Jack and started to help the crew. One thing Captain Jack Sparrow made sure of is, if you were on his ship, you'd better work for your ride. 'There'll be no freeloaders on me ship.' He remembered Jack saying to him. 'Each man or woman works there own share for their ride.' The young blacksmith walked to the bow of the ship and looked at the flying jib and the fore topmast staysail, his dark hair whipping lightly across his rugged face. The sun was setting on the quiet town, making its pale white walls of buildings turn into a beautiful magenta. He sighed contently and turned seeing Aki look at the same beautiful sight.  
  
"s'beautiful isn't it?" Aki said quietly, rather to no one but Will listened in.  
  
"It is beautiful, like Port Royal on a warm and sunny day." Will replied standing next to her. Aki blinked and turned around facing Will. Her scraggily untamed brown hair blew across her face due to the light wind making her seem more filthy and uncivilized then she was. Will let his gaze travel back to the quiet port and sighed yet again.  
  
"I suppose, I never really saw Port Royal for its beauty," she said looking up at the sky "you know that Will."  
  
Will held his hands behind his back and nodded.  
  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He said rather out of no where, his eyes seeming focused on not the town but his wife. Elizabeth turned and smiled at Will rather nervously and walked over, giving him a loving hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
Aki smiled at the couple and turned away, walking to the row boats which were being lowered at the very moment. She stretched out her sore arms and winced as she began to pull on the ropes putting them into place.  
  
"You! Lass!" Gibbs called out from the helm looking right at Aki. Aki blinked and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Aye?!" she called out wincing again as she helped the men lower the last boat.  
  
"Come 'ere fer a sec!" He called back, taking a swig of rum from his flask. Aki nodded and made her way over, stepping over coils of rope, empty rum bottles, and the occasional small crate.  
  
"You called fer me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the older man. Gibbs rubbed his eyes and got a good look at her.  
  
"Mothers love! Ye look just like Gun Point Jim! Well ye have his eyes anyway."  
  
Aki shook her head, "Never 'eard of Gun Point Jim, sorry mate." She shrugged a little and pulled out her pistol. She twirled it around a few times around her index finger and yawned. Gibbs eyed the pistol, and tried to place where he had seen it before.  
  
"Lass, where exactly did you learn how to twirl that pistol without setting it off?" He rubbed his chin, his eyes seeming concentrated on the gun.  
  
"My father taught me, he had a partnership with a gunsmith and the gunsmith taught him how." she said quietly examining the side of the pistol.  
  
"My father learned how to handle a gun quite well and soon became an expert on them, men from the city begged him to show how he fought with just a pistol with only a couple of shots." Aki smiled proudly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Gibbs blinked, "There's only one man I've seen that can do that, and that's Gun Point!"  
  
Aki sighed and shook her head, " I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs! I don't know who the hell this man is! Sure, the men in town used to call him Gunning Jimmy but that's it!"  
  
The female pirate rubbed her temples furiously and her eyes widened, putting the pieces of the broken puzzle of her past together.  
  
"My father was a pirate." She said quietly, just above a soft whisper. Her lips barely moved as she said those five words.  
  
"Yer father was Gun Point Jim lass, ye better get used to it." Mr. Gibbs said looking around the ship.  
  
"Ye best be quiet about it too, Gun Point wasn't too chummy with Jack." He glanced around again to make sure Jack wasn't around. "I myself never liked Gun Point, bit too proud of his work and skills but from what I've 'eard, he was a good man."  
  
Aki smiled a bit and sighed contently. Maybe that's why being a pirate appealed to her so much, the open sea, the fresh air, but the thing that mattered the most was freedom.  
  
James Birch, her father, a scallywag. She let out a small laugh at the thought and shook her head still laughing quietly. Aki stretched out her arms and climbed into one of the boats and then slowly rowed to the harbor.  
  
Will climbed up onto the dock and glanced around, even the harbormaster was inside, probably eating a warm and hearty meal. A small portion of the crew climbed up also, a cheshire cat grin upon all of their greedy faces.  
  
Jack grinned also and swaggered into the town, glancing around at every shop trying to find a place where he could find his one true love, rum.  
  
Aki couldn't deny that she loved rum but she just didn't want to be in the same bar as her captain, afraid that the weird sensation she felt on the pearl when he spoke to her the one time would come back to haunt her again.  
  
Elizabeth glanced around, this town oddly reminded her of Port Royal. Her heart ached and she clutched her stomach. One thing she forgot to tell Will, was that she was with child. Just being on an adventure again made her forget about the huge announcement. She cleared her throat and tapped Will on the shoulder.  
  
"Will, I need to speak with you." Elizabeth said quietly, her hands gently holding one another . Will turned around a look of worry upon his handsome face.  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" A tone of worry and sadness was in his voice, etching themselves into her mind.  
  
"Will, I'm with child." She said looking at him straight in the eye. With that sentence being said, Will's eyes rolled slightly to the back of his head and he fell backwards onto the dirt path out cold.  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty! Since I want the readers to be apart of this also, I want YOUR help! Please vote for the following questions:  
  
What should I do with Elizabeth? Have her sail back to Port Royal Let her stay with Will on the Black Pearl Other (Leave in review) Where should I take it from here? Lets get on to the Jack lovin'!!! Lets get going to the treasure! Other(Leave in review!)  
  
Leave the answers in a review please! I would really like some help so feel free to IM me with ideas and suggestions! I have a faint outline of what will happen but I need some filler events so please review or IM/E-mail me!  
  
Yours Truly,  
~*~Grace Leonhart~*~ 


	7. Seeing Asia

Disclaimer: See past chapters for disclaimer, I'm tired of typing those stupid things!!  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty, I've gotten some votes and most of them say they want good ol' Lizzie to stay aboard the Pearl with Will! So I'll keep her but I haven't gotten many reviews yet so, I'll keep the poll running with just that last question.  
  
Where should I head from here? Get to the treasure; get on to the Jack Lovin' or, Other (Leave in review)  
  
Leave one of those three choices in a kind review and I'll be sure to add them! There are semi Jack/Aki moments in this chapter! YAY! I think. . . This chapter might seem a bit awkward, it was written in a hurry and I wanted to get in a little romance since it is one of the genres! Just so ya'll know, Jack isn't in love with Aki, and Aki isn't in love with Jack. Aki is just confused about what's going on with Jack and Jack is well, Jack.  
  
Also, there are Will/Elizabeth moments in this chapter as well! YAY! *dances a bit* and thank ye for all of your wonderful reviews! *throws out the entire story cast action figures* and these toys are not meant for ages 3 and under because of choking hazards. I had learned first hand at that *glares at Jack's removable hat and Aki's removable pistol*  
  
~*~ A man stepped through the wooden doorway of the gun smith shop, glancing around. He sighed quietly and set his things down on a small work table to his right. He wore a loose white tunic and brown breeches. His light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail so it didn't get in the way of his work.  
  
"Mr. Louman?!" he called out, his eyes searching for his employer. There was a lengthy silence. All the man could hear was just the faint howl of the wind coming from the harbor.  
  
"He's not here at the moment." said someone coming down from the wooden ladder. The young mans head turned to the person who was coming down from the loft and blinked.  
  
"My father is on important business with Governor Dawson." said the figure again.  
  
"Oh, well you see, I'm the new. . ." the man started saying but the high pitched voice cut him off.  
  
"OH! So you're the new man my father was talking about!"  
  
The figure turned around and smiled widely, her tame hair pulled back into a pony tail held up with a jeweled clip. She wore a faded black tunic and black breeches. A pistol was held loosely in her hand along with an old rag.  
  
"Sorry about not introducing myself before, I'm Asia." The woman set down the pistol and rag and held out her hand and the man shook it. Her skin was soft and warm, unscarred seemingly perfect. He noticed a few cuts and small scars but didn't ask about them.  
  
"I'm James Birch." The man smiled and bent down and brushed his dry lips against the soft skin of her hand. Asia blinked and a rosy color slowly appeared on her tanned cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Aki opened her eyes and blinked back the tears that were forming behind her eyes due to the sun peering through the window. Wait a minute, a WINDOW?! Aki sat up and let out a shriek and rolled out of the bed which held a sleeping form of Captain Jack Sparrow. She tumbled onto the hard wooden floor and her hand went to her neck. 'The necklace?! Where is it?!' Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she frantically got on all fours and searched around the floor.  
  
"C'mon now, it has to be here somewhere!" she said rather loudly and blinked as a pair of bare feet appeared in front of her.  
  
"Normally I would ask why there's a woman on me floor but I'll make this an acceptation." Jack said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Aki rolled her eyes and called out in delight as she found her necklace. She reached out her arm and snatched the golden locket and slipped it on. Aki tucked in underneath her shirt and sighed contently.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head, yawning. "Ye sure are a weird one lass." Aki again rolled her eyes and got up onto her feet. She blinked at him and turned around only to turn around once again and notice his bare chest.  
  
"Uhhhh..I think I'll be leaving you now." she said quietly, a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Jack grinned, a small flash of gold appearing from his mouth.  
  
"Like what ye see lass?" The rogue captain said lazily. Aki narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but her lips curled into an evil looking grin.  
  
"Why of course Jack, I mean captain." She slowly walked over to him, her evil grin turning into a seductive smile. Aki raised her battered and scarred hand and ran her cold index finger down his chest. Jack suppressed a small shiver and grinned again.  
  
"Took awhile didn't it lass." He said huskily. Aki leaned her head up against his bare shoulder, drawing different patterns on his muscular arms. She smirked and pinned him up against the cabin wall.  
  
"First of all, I have a name, it's Aki, second of all, I'm not some whore you can get from Tortuga." Aki said through clenched teeth and stormed outside, slamming the wooden door and breathing in the salty sea air. She grumbled something under her breath and stormed past Elizabeth and Will who were standing near the helm, wrapped in a tight embrace.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Aki and turned her head and looked at Will. She smiled and brushed several strands of his dark hair out of his eyes. Will ran a hand through her hair and murmured quietly into her ear.  
  
"What have I done to deserve you?" Elizabeth smiled and kissed along his jaw line and murmured back.  
  
"Everything, you saved me from evil pirates and you would die for me..." Will buried his face into her neck and whispered quietly, "I love you."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to get this chapter up so that I wouldn't become lazy and never update again. I really have no clue where I'm going to go from this chapter to the next so just IM me or if you don't have AIM, e-mail me! ^___^; Remember to press that 'go' button and review! 


End file.
